Kelly Osbourne
Kelly Osbourne is the middle child of the Osbourne family. is a British singer-songwriter, actress, television presenter and fashion designer. The daughter of Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne, she is known for her appearances on The Osbournes with her family. Role in the Osbournes Kelly's story in The Osbournes is perhaps the most varied with extreme ups and extreme downs. She is described by her father as a "wobbler" as she tends to get into arguments and causes them as a result, she also enjoys getting into fights and causing trouble as noted by her mother. The series started when she was seventeen, and ended when she was twenty. She starts off as a typical teenager and almost the voice of reason sometimes. However as the show went on she started to go off the deep end, with her career getting a huge boost, which was positive, she then started to take drugs and become quite violent towards others. By Series 4 she was sent to rehab where she was reformed and changed back to her more positive self. Throughout the series she is known to change her hairstyle almost all the time. Memorable Moments The running gags that involved Kelly were as follows: Throughout the series she took a disliking to Christina Aguilera describing her as "vile" and thinking she's a terrible singer. Another gag is the fights/arguments she has with her brother, their love/hate relationship is apparent from day one. In Series 1, Kelly is the only Osbourne to be able to drive, as a result she helps take her friends and family around, however in one episode she gets points for not stopping at a stop sign and comes close to losing her licence. On their first stay at their new home, Kelly starts a fire by accident and also gets in a fight with Jack where she ends up hitting him in the testicles. Kelly later celebrates her 17th birthday where she ended up getting a tattoo to her mother's dismay. In a later episode she and Sharon go on a shopping spree where both women end up buying too much and losing Ozzy's card, luckily they end up finding it. Later on Kelly gets frustrated with Jack getting all the media attention and not giving her any slack. During Christmas Kelly gets in a paddy over the dinner table, later she invites her friends who act rudely towards Ozzy. In series 2, Kelly becomes a singer and gets a smash hit single with Papa Don't Preach, unfortunately her fame does get to her head and she begins to take it out on others in particular Sharon. Kelly soon begins to date Burt McCracken who the rest of the family take an instant disliking to. Once more Kelly celebrates her birthday this time in Vegas, here Kelly gets in a fight, has a strop and then gets drunk to the point she causes havoc for everyone else. By Valentines Day Kelly receives news that Burt wants to break up which sends her to a depressed rage. In Series 3, Kelly becomes unhygienic which annoys her mother who believes something is afoot. She and her brother are dragged in to take part in The Sharon Osbourne Show, but soon gets tired of it. Kelly continues to spend time with Rob, but doesn't want to be his girlfriend because he wants a committed relationship and she feels that she is too young to settle down while Sharon and Melinda try to convince her to change her mind. In the final Series, Kelly becomes addicted with drugs which affects her mood significantly. She is sent to rehab as a result which does help her out. In the final episode she apologises in an emotional moment for what she caused, everyone forgives her. Years later Kelly would end up becoming more successful and left her negative past behind. This is revealed in the 2018 reboot, where she celebrates many years of sobriety. Kelly, like her brother, has become more mature, she does however become a voice of reason in comparison to the rest of her family, for example while the rest of her family discuss personal and relatively disgusting subjects she is the one to put a stop to it. Kelly reveals that she adores Jack and Melinda's children and has hinted at her own desires to have children but is mixed on having a boyfriend/husband, to which Jack jokes that she could "buy some sperm". Category:Cast Category:People Category:Celebrities Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Osbourne Family Category:British Category:Musicians